Girls Become Lovers, Who Turn Into Mothers
by totallygilmore
Summary: "You are a disappointment!" "Why? Because I'm not a little girl anymore? Because I made a mistake?" Quinn and Puck kept Beth. And after she was born, Quinn returned to her church. One Sunday morning she comes face to face with her estranged father.


**Title:** Girls Become Lovers, Who Turn Into Mothers

**Characters: **Quinn & Beth; Quinn & Puck; Puck & Beth; Quinn & Russell Fabray; Q, P, B & Judy Fabray; Q, B & Russell Fabray

**Summary: **"You are a disappointment!" he had screamed at her. "Why? Because I'm not a little girl anymore? Because I made a mistake?" Quinn and Puck kept Beth. And after she was born, Quinn returned to her church. One Sunday morning she comes face to face with her estranged father.

**Set: **The summer before Quinn and Puck's junior year. So, the summer before Season 2.

**NOTE: I **_**know**_** Puck is Jewish. He's just being helpful to Quinn, by helping her with Beth at her church. He still goes to the synagogue. :)  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Glee_. If I did it would be filled with Quick, Finchel, and Klaine fluff! And Quinn and Puck would've kept Beth. :)

* * *

"Great sermon today, Father Joseph," Judy Fabray said to the young priest as she walked out of the sanctuary and into the lobby of St. Thomas's Church.

Quinn trailed behind her mother with Beth in her arms.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry her?" Puck asked.

The golden haired girl shook her head, "No, I'm fine."

She shifted Beth to her other arm and smoothed out her short white dress. She looked around the church. Barely anything had changed in the months she hadn't been here. Except for the fact that there was a picture of Tiara James with _Celibacy Ball Queen_ 2010, etched on a plaque under the photo.

Quinn remembered that when she returned home, after Beth was born, her mother told her a story about the plaque. Apparently, they had already made one for Quinn, because she was supposedly going to win. The night of the ball was when the committee found out about Quinn's pregnancy and had to drive two hours to Cincinnati to get one just like it with Tiara's name on it.

Quinn snapped out of her thoughts when Judy turned to face the two teenage parents, "Are you two ready to go or do you want to go to the pancake breakfast this morning?

"Pancakes sound good!" Puck exclaimed. Quinn rolled her eyes, "What? I'm a growing man! I need food!"

She smiled at her boyfriend of almost two months (Well, if you don't count the short-lived relationship during second semester, before Beth was born), "Pancakes sound great, but first, I think someone's diaper needs to be changed."

"Puck?" she held Beth out towards him.

He jumped backwards, "Why do I have to?"

"First of all, twenty seconds ago you offered to help me. Second, you're her father."

"You're her mother."

"Yeah, and she lives with me. So, who does most of the diaper changing?"

"I changed it before we got here."

She felt her daughter squirm in her arms.

"Fine," she mumbled.

She took Beth's diaper bag and turned to head towards the back of the church, where the restrooms were when she bumped into someone.

"Sorry, sir!" Quinn exclaimed.

"That's okay," the man mumbled.

Wait. She knew that voice.

_ "Get out of my house. You are a disappointment." _

_ "Why? Because I'm not a little girl anymore? Because I made a mistake?"_

_ "I don't know who you are!"_

_ "I'm your daughter, who loves you. Who needs her daddy to hold her and tell her everything is going to be okay!"_

"Dad?" she whispered. She could've walked away. She could've screamed at him. She could've done a million things, but that one word was all that came out.

Russell Fabray looked up, "Quinn."

He looked at the blonde-haired baby girl in her arms, "Is that her?"

Quinn took a deep breath. She looked behind her where Puck and Judy were staring at the three of them, she looked to the side where the old ladies were gossiping, she looked back into the sanctuary, and then, finally, she looked her father.

"Yes," she said, quietly, "This is your granddaughter, Beth. Beth Fabray-Puckerman."

"Puckerman?"

She didn't owe him an explanation. She didn't owe him anything. But she gave him one anyway, "She isn't Finn's. I lied to Finn; he found out and kicked me out of his house. I moved in with Puck—I mean Noah Puckerman, Finn's ex-best friend and father to Beth," she pointed at the tall figure, standing next to Judy, "After our number at Regionals, mom cam up to me and told about what had happened. That's the day she was born."

"Can I—can I hold her?" he asked.

Quinn looked at her child. She thought of that night at dinner when he disowned her for being pregnant with this little girl. He had wanted nothing to do with, as he had put it at the time, _"Quinn's big mistake."_ Now, he wanted to hold her?

With a sigh, she gave in, handing Beth off to him.

"Hi, it's Grandpa," he murmured.

She closed her eyes for just a second trying to capture this moment. This is what she had wanted from the beginning. This is what she wished would've happened from the moment she told him she was pregnant. This was unreal. This was just—

"Why are you here?"Quinn found herself snapping.

Russell looked up at her, "For the same reason you are. We all make mistakes, Quinn. I'm here to find forgiveness."

Was he still calling her baby a mistake? He was holding her with a loving look in his eyes and he still says that she made a _mistake?_ Quinn knew from the moment Finn found out that she had been lying to him that she had messed up with getting pregnant with Puck's child, but she hadn't made a mistake in having her. It was an accident, but _not_ a mistake.

She quickly took Beth from him. That's when she saw _her_.

She looked at her father's silver Porsche sitting in the church parking lot, with platinum blonde, tattooed woman leaning against it.

_"What are you doing here? Is dad okay?" she asked her mother. _

_ "I left your father. Well, I kicked him out, actually. He was having an affair with some tattooed freak."_

She looked her father straight in the eye, something she had never done before, "That is true. We all make mistakes at one point or another. But the difference between you and me is that fact that I was forgiven for what you think was a mistake. I stepped up to the plate to take care of my daughter. You are still living one of your _many_ mistakes, so stop trying to think that everything is going to turn out fine for you, because as of right now, it _won't!_"

She did not continue towards the church restrooms. Quinn spun on her heels, with Beth in one arm and the diaper bag swung over her shoulder, back to Puck and her mother. When she got there she turned around to see her father looking at the four of them.

He shook his head and headed out the doors to his car. There was nothing left for him in that family. What he wanted couldn't be found. What he wanted could be stated simply. He wanted his little girl.

But Quinn Fabray wasn't a little girl anymore. She was a mother.

* * *

**Again, I **_**know **_**Puck is Jewish. He's just being helpful, by going to church with Quinn & Beth. So, I really wanted Quinn to keep Beth. I also wanted her to have a run-in with her father, with Beth. There were many scenarios that I came up with, but the one that stuck out the most was church. Yes, the title is from "Daughters" by John Mayer. **

**Anyways, Review, **_**please!**_** Oh, and check out my many other glee stories. **

**By the way, June 8th was baby Beth's birthday. Yes, Quinn and Puck's daughter's birthday. If you like their little family (or Quick) or what could've been their family, check out my birthday fic for Beth, called, **_**Happy Birthday, Baby**_** (listed under Quinn/Puck). **


End file.
